Une belle fin
by scurra
Summary: Shinji et Misato rendent visite à Asuka à l'hôpital. Mais que se passe-t-il donc?


Une Belle Fin 

  
Ecrit par SCURRA  
Retool par QCTX et MKS

  
La voiture bleue s'arrêta devant l'hôpital. Dans un claquement de portières, un garçon brun et une jeune femme avec des reflets pourpres dans les cheveux en descendirent. Ikari Shinji, les traits crispés leva les yeux vers la façade. Sans un mot, Misato lui serra l'épaule en un geste qui tenait à la fois du réconfort et de l'encouragement, et, avec un soupir, le jeune adolescent entra dans le bâtiment. Ils suivirent les couloirs trop familiers jusqu'à arriver devant la porte d'une certaine chambre. Shinji inspira profondément, posa sa main sur la poignée, puis entra. Misato prit une chaise et s'installa pour l'attendre. 

- "Shinji !"

La jeune rousse qui occupait le lit était visiblement ravie de le voir.

- "Bonjour Asuka..." répondit-il avec un sourire, "Comment ça va aujourd'hui ?"  
- "Je vais très bien, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je dois rester ici."  
- "Les docteurs veulent être certains que tu es totalement remise"  
- "Mais je m'ennuie ici..." bouda-t-elle  
- "Ils te laisseront sortir dès qu'ils auront fini les tests", la rassura Shinji en prenant place dans un fauteuil à côté du lit. 

Asuka le regarda avec une petite moue.

- T'es vraiment obligé de t'asseoir aussi loin ? Et tu n'as même pas embrassé ta femme en entrant. C'est vexant."  
- "Gomen", répondit Shinji, se levant de son fauteuil et venant s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Il se pencha pour embrasser la jeune malade. 

Asuka le serra contre elle, prolongeant le baiser, puis le fit s'asseoir contre le montant du lit et s'appuya contre sa poitrine. 

- "Depuis que je suis malade, j'ai l'impression que tu es plus distant..."  
- "Mais non, Asuka", répondit Shinji en la serrant contre lui pour qu'elle ne puisse pas voir son visage se fermer.   
- "Tant mieux... Et Yuki va bien ?"   
- "Elle va très bien..."

Shinji recomposa son attitude avant de relâcher son étreinte.

- "Est-ce que sa maman lui manque ?"  
- "Beaucoup" répondit-il  
- "Pourquoi ne vient-elle jamais me voir ?"  
- "Tu sais, je ne crois pas que l'environnement d'un hôpital soit très indiqué pour une jeune enfant. Mais elle t'attend avec impatience...", répondit-il en baissant les yeux vers la main qu'il tenait machinalement.

Suivant son regard, Asuka se troubla.

- "Les infirmières disent qu'elles ont perdu ma bague de fiançailles. Ils me l'ont enlevée quand je suis arrivée ici, et maintenant, ils n'arrivent plus à la retrouver."   
- "Je t'en offrirais une autre quand tu sortiras."  
- "Ce ne sera pas la même chose."  
- "Guéris vite, c'est tout ce qui importe..."  
- "Tu es si gentil..."

Le visage de Shinji s'assombrit.

- "Pourquoi est-ce que tu as l'air si triste ? Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Je suis si malade que ça ? Dis-moi, on me cache quelque chose ? Je ne vais quand même pas mourir ?"  
- "Non", lui répondit Shinji avec un sourire rassurant. "C'est juste que je supporte mal de te savoir à l'hôpital"  
- "Ne t'inquiètes pas", reprit la jeune rousse en lui caressant la joue. "Dès que j'irais mieux, on emmènera Yuki en Allemagne. Maman ne l'a pas encore vue, et elle voudra sans doute faire la connaissance de sa petite-fille. Et nous, ça nous ferait des vacances."  
- "C'est une bonne idée, tu sais..."  
- "J'ai toujours des bonnes idées... Et puis, je suis sûre que Yuki aimerait un petit frère."

Shinji se mit à rougir furieusement.

- "Tu es toujours aussi timide", pouffa la jeune fille. "Pourtant tu devrais avoir l'habitude maintenant.  
- "Gomen", répondit un jeune garçon passablement embarrassé  
- "Ahh... J'ai hâte de rentrer à la maison"

La discussion se poursuivi pendant encore une heure, jusqu'à ce qu'un médecin arrive, presque en s'excusant, et demande à Shinji de s'en aller pour qu'il puisse procéder aux soins.

- "Tu dois déjà partir ?" Demanda Asuka d'une voix triste.  
- "Oui, mais je reviendrais bientôt" promis Shinji d'une voix douce.

Asuka relâcha avec réticence la main qu'elle tenait, en essayant de garder le sourire.

- "Dis à Yuki que sa maman l'aime..."  
- "Je le lui dirais."

  
Puis Shinji franchit la porte, et, raide, le visage fermé, il se dirigea vers la sortie à grands pas, suivi par une Misato au regard inquiet. Une fois passé le portail, il se laissa tomber contre l'Alpine bleue et se mit à pleurer. Misato s'accroupit près de lui, et le serra contre elle jusqu'à ce que les larmes se tarissent. Les yeux gonflés, il leva le visage vers sa tutrice.

- "Pourquoi pourquoi est-elle comme ça ?" Hoqueta-t-il. 

S'asseyant à ses côtés, adossée à la voiture, Misato tenta d'expliquer. 

- "Lors de l'attaque d'Araël, elle a du revivre tous ses souvenirs. Elle a revu toute son enfance, et crois-moi, c'est plutôt douloureux.

Shinji hocha la tête.

- "Pour se défendre," reprit le Major, "son cerveau a effacé tous ses souvenirs et les a remplacés par d'autres, créés de toutes pièces, plus heureux, plus souriants, une sorte de monde idéal."   
- "Elle guérira ?"  
- "On ne le sait vraiment pas. Les maladies mentales ne sont pas faciles à soigner, tu sais. Tout ce qu'on peut faire, c'est jouer le jeu. Si elle se rend compte que son monde n'est qu'illusion, elle risque de sombrer à nouveau dans le coma."

Un reniflement lui apprit que son explication n'était d'aucun réconfort pour son jeune pupille.

- "Tu sais, elle n'est pas malheureuse", répondit Misato lui entourant à nouveau les épaules d'un bras compatissant. "Son monde à elle est sans doute plus beau que le nôtre", ajouta-t-elle en laissant son regard errer sur les ruines de ce qui avait été Tokyo-3.  
  
  
Notes: Voici donc un nouveau une nouvelle fic puisque la première a semblé plaire. J'ai essayé d'aborder ici un autre genre, sans doute moins drôle que dans "La querelle", mais je voulais savoir si j'arriverai à confondre le lecteur jusqu'au bout. Tous commentaires ou critiques (de préférence argumentés) seront les bienvenus à scurra@scurra-studio.com. A la prochaine.


End file.
